Building a Tree House
by James B Cameron
Summary: after being given the silent treatment for a month by is older sisters Lincoln meets some new friends and they start building a tree house but what will he do when most of his sisters make up with him?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since any of the older Lincoln sisters would talk to him and you could add Lucy to the list he has had to take his meals to his room he would get cold stairs from everyone but Leni but Leni still wouldn't talk to him. His parents were aware of the situation but the truth of the situation was still up in the air Lisa came to Lincoln's Defense stating that Lincoln didn't make the first video that got everyone so upset and wasn't sure how the video got out Lori didn't believe her and continued to blame Lincoln and the older sisters went along with Lori. The video hurt Luna the worst her music carrier took a nose dive she had to shut down her Instagram twitter and Facebook pages because of the perverts and she was sure it was that bastard little brother of hers. out of younger sisters the twins were taking advantage of the situation meaning that Lincoln was having to do more tea parties for Lola and making mud pies with Lani. Lisa was neutral she was watching the situation with interest this was all about the video Lincoln made then deleted took clips of himself and turned that in instead but the sisters didn't care at all the still gave him the silent treatment he still tried to apologize to silence and after twenty two days he stopped he still had friends Clyde stuck by him and got over his crush on Lori. Bobby and Ronny Ann moved away but he still talked to Ronny Ann from time to time on skype but because of the silent treatment he would walk around and he met some new friends including the McAllister brothers there was three of them Joey 13 years old Robert 11 years old and Jason 9 years old Joey was a little slower than the other kids in some ways like Leni but like Leni he had his strong points and treated Lincoln like one of his brothers Robert was the same age but out of the three brothers was the most distant Jason wanted to be Lincoln best friend in fact him and Lincoln were either together or talking every day. He also met two other guys Marco and Tran who liked to play video games with Lincoln Clyde and the and the McAllister brothers Mellissa a tom boy who was an older version of Lana who was Tran's best friend and started to hang out with everybody else it was May 29th and summer vacation has started he would have until August 12 before they all went back to school now it can get hot in Michigan during the summer time but most of the time it was bearable the lake air helped with keeping things cool enough Lincoln not liking silence or tea parties or mud pies every day spent more and more time away from home every Saturday he helped with the house cleaning even did a little extra to keep his parents off his back he would rejoin his family for dinner sitting with his younger siblings and would sit turning away from the older table he started to avoid his older sisters it wasn't hard he always had one or two places to go during the day and never left his room at night but something funny happened a week after he stopped apologizing and started advoiding them he heard a knock on his bedroom door it was Luan she was in tears Lincoln had little sympathy she was one of the coldest people to him when he had tried to apologizes to her with Luna and they would find more humiliating ways to throw him out of their room he looked at Luan with a cold stare ok what's wrong she told him that Lori had kicked her out of her click Lincoln well now you can feel as bad as I have over the last month. And she said that Lori and Luna were threating the other siblings if they didn't go along with the silent treatment Luan explained that the older sisters thought you had put nude videos of Lori and Luna online I know you didn't Lisa and myself erased them as soon as we saw them I saw your video I was a little embarrassed and angered but it wasn't that bad and there was no nudity and after two days I wasn't angry with you anymore and I am truly sorry what me and the other sisters put you through Leni Lucy and Lynn felt like she did but were too afraid of Lori and Luna to do anything don't try to talk to them they will deny it, Luan warned I forgive you can we talk like brother and sister Lincoln said to Luan again Luan said I would like that. they talked for a hour longer catching up though Lincoln made up with Luann he didn't trust her and didn't tell her anymore about his new friends though she did know about Jason who had already came to the door a few times Lincoln wanted to keep him away from the house for fear of Lori being mean to him or the other sisters saying very bad things about him to Jason and trying to end their friendship.

Though Lincoln had nothing to worry about Jason saw how his older sisters treated him and wanted nothing to do with them

Clyde stopped coming over they did a sleepover and Lincoln kept him in his room all night dinner was at burp 'in burger Lincoln took him there and they had to leave early in the morning and Lincoln took him to king max diner in the morning for breakfast. Clyde only saw 3 of the sisters all younger and Lori but not in a good way. The three younger sisters Lola, Lani, and Lisa who came in to Lincoln room to play a board game they wanted to visit with Clyde and everyone had fun for about an hour it was seven thirty Lori had open the door and demanded that the three girls leave right away and that Clyde go home now but luckily for Lincoln Rita stepped in and said to Lori I told Lincoln Clyde could spend the night oh Lori said and left giving Lincoln the dirtiest look Clyde saw it and his crush on Lori was over.

Lincoln apologizes and explained the situation and at that time none of his older sisters would talk to him so and he was afraid that his sisters might hurt his friends to get back at him so that is why I have had you in my room all night and we are going to have to move our activities away from here for the time being until I can repair the relationships with them. Clyde agreed well luckily we made some cool new friends this week so it won't always be at your house and we will find some places where my sisters don't like to go too often so I hope this won't last for more the a few weeks or I will have to find another place to live this is depressing Lincoln said and they went to bed and Clyde hasn't come back sense.

After a month of silence except for Luan who came around last night he was distrought about the situation but he knew he had to remain strong his younger sisters were his godsend and they were able resist and Lori had damaged her relationship with the younger siblings she gave up after two weeks of saying awful things about Lincoln but they didn't listen Lori and Luna got in to trouble for saying bad things about Lincoln. Luan knew to only come into his room because Luna was mean she would called Lincoln a dirt bag every time she saw him he tried to ignore it but anger built up and also the pain of someone you love turn on you in such a way he knew like Lori they would never repair their relationship with each other for some time and it was like Luna dying but worse being hated by someone you used to love with all your heart.

With little contact with Leni Lynn and Lucy he thought their might still is a chance with them but they had to come to him in their own way. He had to stay away from the house it was getting unbearable at home and his friends were getting tired of him coming over all the time so he and Clyde came up with a plan a tree house out in the forest they gathered their friends for pizza at Clyde's house and to his surprise they all went for it though they had different ideas on how to do it luckily they had a genus in a tom boy who could build anything

Mellissa was a very intelligent 12 year old girl she came from a well to do family with a father who was like Lisa a genius but had a hard time doing anything for more than three months at a time before getting bored with it he made his money by starting successful businesses then selling them for a big profit and would still get a prestige of the profits for years to come he was shred in business but he was a mess when it came to his hobbies he was divorced Mellissa mother was an drug addict but she was so much more she was a prom queen a valedictorian and for a decade an executive vice president at her family business. She had one weakness she was a party animal in her off time and was arrogant enough to think she could experiment with hard drugs she liked to do speedballs and became addicted to crack cocaine and heroin she lost her job when she would disappear for weeks at a time and her marriage when her husband found her in bed with other guys her lifestyle was expensive she had cleaned out their joint account four times before the divorce he was lucky he protected his assets before she became a full on addict she hadn't seen her in years and the last she heard she was hanging out with a motorcycle gang in California though she would still see her mother's relatives from time to time they were like her dad and wealthy and they disowned her mother but spoiled her rotten her home life was easy but difficult at time she never had issues with money she could buy whoever she needed her father was generous but always busy or away as an only child she was lonely a lot but met Tran at her private school Tran was a second generation Vietnamese American who thought his parents were too hard on him he was a guitar player loves hard core punk and video games the way he talked was very aggressive he likes to swear a lot liked to skateboard a lot as well but could be the nicest person when you got to know him he was only eleven but acted like he was 15 and had a quick wit on him.

Melissa told the group about a piece of land that her dad owned it was five acers spare, and in the middle it had a big oak tree, four smaller trees around it with her calculations she could build a 900 sf tree house with enough room for 10 kids it would take a lot of work but there was 8 kids there and they would add 4 more kids during its construction. Joey asked ok we have the plan and the location where would we get the supplies Mellissa said my dad wanted a cottage on the land but lost interest we bought a lot of supply's that he will never use Mellissa asked who other than me has ever worked with wood Marco said I have my father is a master wood smith and taught me a lot Marco was a Spaniard who just moved to the states 3 years ago he was 12 but English wasn't his problem he learned it in Spain but he was shy and spoke with a refined Spanish accent and spoke in queens English which is slightly different then American English. He was nervous around girls his age though the group loved him other things were discussed she was voted project manager Lincoln would be her assistant and one group would go to the 5 acers and clean up around the area another group would go to Mellissa house and look at the wood everything would start on Saturday.

When Lincoln went home that night at dinner both Lori and Luna were gone and the three other sisters did something that they haven't done in a month they started to talk to Lincoln again and none of the anger or nasty looks they had the same looks Luan had the night before they had a sibling meeting after dinner Lisa had told Lincoln what she told the sisters earlier that the linked photos had been stolen from Luan computer a month before Lincoln had access to the files by an internet virus installed from an innocent looking website controlled by the hackers that were located in Russia and other countries the sisters saw Lincolns video which was a little embarrassing but Lincoln had a paid a very harsh price Lincoln already apologized and Lincoln never used the tape instead showing his own slipups instead

Luan, Leni, Lynn, and Lucy wanted to make things right so after apologizing they pulled their money got him two movie passes a 20 dollar gift card to Gus's games and grub and a 40 dollar gift card to the comic book store but the bad side was they wanted to spend more time with Lincoln and wanted to meet his new friends. He didn't want the sisters to know about the tree house or his friends yet he was still afraid of Lori and Luna but he knew that he would have to adjust his schedule to accommodate his sisters. Leni told Lincoln that Lori and Luna still didn't want anything to do with him Lisa and Luan well that was the final straw for him and without telling anyone he disowned both Lori and Luna

At the same time Lori and Luna were alone in the van they were in panic mode they didn't know what to do Lincoln was not involved though they still didn't like him at all their hatred was unjustified but it was a comfort to them even they knew it but blaming Lincoln, Luan and Lisa for the online photos was easier than some hacker they never met online. But they needed a plan they had to stop the open hostility they nearly lost their sisters last night with it they agreed they knew that Lincoln was now avoiding them witch was ok with them and as long as they didn't say anything negative or positive they could leave the situation as is though they thought of switching rooms Luna now hated Luan more than Lincoln and Lori got tired of Leni wanting to make up with Lincoln so they would ask if they would switch rooms Lori told Luna you know we are going to have to apologize to Lincoln sooner or later or our sisters might turn on us we will write a letter.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SOME NOTES This is a short chapter I hope to continue with this story with chapters from 2k to 3k words I want to thank every one who commented on chapter one I see four more chapters in the future chapter 3 will deal with the tree house and the situation with Tran's Mother Chapter 4 will deal Lincolns reaction to the letter**

 **this story is a parody of the loud house and the loud house is the ownership of Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

the next day

Lincoln left his home met up with the McAllister brothers all of them had tools the brothers brought a big tool box and a lawn mower Lincoln had a surveyor's kit as they started walking towards the woods Lincoln had his walkie talkie with him Clyde are you at Melissa house yet yes Clyde said what's the condition of the wood Lincoln asked " it's in really good shape Mellissa dad had it in the basement along with 14 gallons of (Sikkens Cetol Filter 7 Plus) a type of wood stain that should protect the wood its some of the best stuff on the market. Melissa walked up to Clyde and asked can I barrow that Clyde said sure "hey Lincoln are the bros with you". Lincoln said yes they are. Good she said change of plans stop were you are stat heading for my place my dad and Tran's mother know about our little treehouse and they want to meet us

Did you hear that guys Lincoln asked yea said joey well I don't like the sound of it? We met Mellissa dad he seemed nice but was really preoccupied. But he usually gives Melissa whatever she wants good to hear Lincoln said but I know Tran's mother she is the building inspector for the county and was my English teacher in the 4th grade Don't tell Tran or Mellissa this but I hate her she ruined my summer that year she gave me 10 assignments so I spent half my summer working on my assignments that my parents forced me to do. My dad loves her. That sucks Jason said then Robert turned toward Lincoln and warned him I signed up to build a tree house not to go to summer school if she tries to do that to me or my brothers I am out. Lincoln gulped ok let me talk to Mellissa before we decide anything

Back at the Loud House "Oh totes Leni said where's Lincoln I need him to go to the mall with me Luan said he left this morning with Jason he has been gone an awful lot lately but can you blame him this hasn't been a good place for him Lucy said Lori walked in that's going to change she said Luna and myself wrote a letter to Lincoln were not going to harass him anymore though I don't think he going to forgive us anytime soon last night I still hated him and I can't understand it even when I believed he was guilty I should have forgave him instead I made his life a living hell and drove him away from the house my rage even hurt some of you and I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive Luna and myself. Lori handed the letter to Luan it read

Dear Lincoln

 _We are writing this letter to give you a deep apology for the horrible way we have treated you over the last month our behavior has been inexcusable in many ways but I feel the worst thing that we could ever do to you was not to listen to your side of the story and to not except your apology. And what makes it worse is you have nothing to apologize for I watched your video today before writing this letter everything on it was very minor and Luan has done worse another thing nobody saw it but us. What angered us to an extreme measure was something you have nothing to do with you didn't even know about it until yesterday. the video in question shows us getting out of the shower and showed everything it is online and perverts from around the world have seen us naked it has made our life's a living hell Luna has had to suspend her music carrier because of the perverts and it broke me and Bobby up I Was saving that image for our wedding night he was very supportive of me at that time but it was how I handled the situation with you was why he left he knew in his heart that it wasn't your fault and The final straw for him was when you for the fourth day tried to apologize for everything and I rejected it in a very mean way he was right and I feel horrible now at the time instead of looking at myself I blamed you it was easier then dealing with the reality of the situation there are far too many things to list that I_ need to apologize for and sadly I don't expect you to be so forgiving of me or Luna I have to ask you to do something that neither Luna or myself ever considered doing for you and that is to forgive us in time and to not be as mean to us as we were to you I am truly sorry about how I have acted over the past month and how this affected you as well. one last note your friends are welcome here and Luna and myself will be nice and respectful with them

 _Love Lori_

 _Lori covered most of it but you are no dirt bag and I am sorry for calling you that the only dirt bag around here is me. What I did over the last month is inexcusable and unforgivable. I know you have lived in a horrible situation over the past month though I am proud that you have made new friends, but to have put you in that situation makes me feel awful. If you never forgive me or Lori again I won't hold it against you. I was going through so much personal pain that I couldn't see the true person that you are. You're a wonderful human being Lincoln and don't let anyone including Lori and myself tell you otherwise I want to repair our relationship more than anything in the world and I hope that someday you will forgive me I am truly sorry I can't say it enough and I love you and always will love my little bro_

 _Your dirt bag sister_

 _Luna_


	3. story discontinued

I have decided to not update the story myself I have decided to stop writing but I am open to allow others to complete the story as long as they don't purposely try to sabotage it. You can change and edit it to make it work for you if interested email me


End file.
